


Lightning Never Strikes Twice (Except When It Does)

by UppityBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: In this multi-chap story, human!Klaus has been whisked away to a secluded resort to live out what he assumes are his final days in peace. However, his meddlesome brother, Kol, has other ideas and seems to believe the foolish legends about the mysterious resort run by an intriguing blonde.





	1. A Strange and Marvelous Path

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Klaroline AU Week and is also a gift for 3tinkgemini, who is a wonderful sounding board for ideas and just an all-around lovely person! I also encourage you to go check out her incredibly creative, marvelous works!

            _It looked like a nice place to die_. The gently rolling green hills were bursting with fragrant clover and the surface of the lake sparkled like diamonds in the mid-day sunlight. Klaus was pleased his headaches had followed their predictable pattern established over the past year and lessened as the morning wore on. He actually could sit upright in his brother’s Porsche without the familiar searing pain. Kol had taken a look at his overly pale, sweaty face when he first piled Klaus into his car and cheekily told him, “Brother or no, you splash any sick on my leather interior and your bony ass is walking to the resort, Nik.”

            Klaus had appreciated his brother’s attempt at humor; in fact, ever since he was diagnosed with a brain tumor, Kol had been the one sibling he could count on not to treat him any differently. While everyone else looked at him with pity in their eyes, he knew he could count on his mischievous brother to give him a wink and dare him to pretend to be a foreign diplomat while chatting up a pretty bird in whatever pub he’d dragged him to.

            His smile was bittersweet as he thought of the surgeries and seemingly endless rounds of chemo he had endured — all for the doctors to tell him he’d only bought himself another five or six months. Which is why he had agreed to live out the rest of his days at a peaceful, remote resort called _The Traveler’s Path_ that Kol had heard about a few hours from where they grew up. With an appreciative eye, he took in the rustic, reddish-brown cedar logs of the enormous cabin, enjoying their signature scent as they walked through the lobby.

            A stunning blonde was perched on top of the tall counter, carefully dusting several clay pots in varying shades of orange and red so vibrant, it appeared as though she was surrounded by a sunset. She flashed the brothers a blinding smile and gracefully jumped down, holding out her hand for Klaus to shake as she greeted, “Welcome to The Traveler’s Path. I’m Caroline.”

            Klaus held his breath as he waited for her to register his condition and then see the predictable pity and waves of sadness overtake her impossibly blue eyes as she recognized that he was living on borrowed time. It was an uncomfortable, maddening dance he had been doing with strangers and acquaintances alike for months now and he did his best to tamp down the first stirrings of anger. However, the longer she stared at him, the more she surprised him by her reaction. Rather than misguided sympathy he saw reflected in her gaze, she instead seemed to be searching for something within him, something that brought a faint pink blush to her ivory cheeks as she finally let go of his hand to tell him, “You look familiar somehow.”

            He could feel his smile curve into a seductive smirk, an expression he hadn’t felt the urge to use in far too long. “I’m fairly certain I would’ve remembered meeting you, love.”

            Caroline raised an eyebrow, that same, penetrating gaze sweeping over him as she replied enigmatically, “It’s as though your face is one I’ve almost met.”

            Klaus was puzzled by her words, but before he could comment further, Kol elbowed him out of the way, clearly put out that his brother was getting all of the blonde creature’s attention. “I’m Kol by the way. Since things look a bit dead around here, what do you say you come join us for a drink once we get settled in?”

            She seemed somewhat reluctant to shift her gaze from Klaus to his brother, but she finally shook herself slightly and told Kol in a tone that was equal parts amusement and irritation, “I’m not thirsty.” She made a sweeping gesture around the empty lobby and explained, “Our guests appreciate solitude — that’s why they stay with us while they find their path. In fact, you likely won’t see many guests during your time here.”

            At her words, Kol visibly perked up and comically craned his neck around Caroline as though she might be hiding employees behind her back. “You said ‘us’. Does that mean there are more tasty little things like you flitting about the grounds?”

            Klaus resisted the urge not to pinch the bridge of his nose in embarrassment at his brother’s clumsy flirting. However, Caroline seemed to take it in stride, as though she anticipated his younger brother’s antics. “I run this resort with two others, but I sincerely doubt _you_ will become acquainted with our taste.” Her blue eyes slid over to Klaus once more, appraising him with a frank interest that left him speechless.

            She turned to the wall behind them, reaching for a set of keys on one of the narrow shelves. Klaus observed how her floral blouse dipped low, exposing two small sets of jagged lines tattooed on her shoulder blades. Curious about the symbols, Klaus asked, “Your tribal tattoos are unusual — what do they mean?”

            “They’re pictograms,” she said with an odd hitch to her voice, adding, “They’re the symbol for lightning.” She handed him the room keys with a hard look that indicated the subject was closed and said sweetly, “I hope you enjoy your stay with us as you find your own path.”

            As Kol led him to their suite, Klaus couldn’t help but mutter, “Why did she keep banging on about ‘finding a path’? What kind of bloody hippie commune have you dragged us to?”

            “That’s what I’m going to find out, Nik,” Kol said quietly, his boyish face uncharacteristically serious as he set down their bags in the entryway to their suite.

            Klaus was too fatigued to question Kol’s odd comment further, rubbing his head tiredly as he felt the wisps of dirty blonde curls stubbornly trying to grow back.  

* * *

 

            The next day, he stayed in bed until the headaches somewhat subsided, taking his usual prescriptions to combat the familiar pain and nausea. A thunderstorm had started as he managed to get dressed, thick rivulets of rain streaking the tall windows. He noticed Kol had left him an obnoxious note telling him to come downstairs for breakfast or else he would pay the oldest, hairiest nurse he could find to give him a sponge bath. Chuckling, he managed to make his way down the hall to the glass elevator, spying the mischievous devil flirting with a lovely caramel-skinned girl in the lobby.

            “Brother! I’ve just made the acquaintance of this delightful little bird named Bonnie,” he told him, sending a saucy wink at the unimpressed resort employee.

            Clearing her throat, she announced, “And I was just telling him that his table was ready.” She quickly busied herself at the monitor, clacking away on a keyboard as she pointedly avoided his wiggling eyebrows.

            Catching the stubborn gleam in his brother’s eye, he left him to continue his likely unsuccessful pursuit, shaking his head as he walked to a large screened-in porch where brunch had been set out for them. Sitting down on the comfortable rust-colored sectional, he grabbed a plate but wrinkled his nose slightly when he saw several lumpy-looking mini bagels, non-fat yogurt cups, soymilk and a bowl of fruit.

            “Buckwheat-raisin bagels,” Caroline said in an amused voice behind him. “They’re an excellent source of complex-carbs along with light dairy and fresh fruit, which will help keep your energy stable.” She reached into a shallow bowl off to the side and plucked out a handful of sunflower seeds to nibble upon while he regarded her skeptically.

            Klaus took an experimental bite of the questionable-looking bagel. Catching the blonde’s eye, he sighed dramatically, “There’s probably worse ways to die...none come to mind at the moment, though.”

            The twitch at the corners of her peach-colored lips was immensely gratifying to him as she replied, “Still, it’s best not to face death on an empty stomach.” She glanced at the screen door, staring at the raindrops as though she was counting each one. “It’s going to be a beautiful day once the storm clears off; what are your plans?”

            “Well, I have a couple of exciting naps planned,” he wryly offered as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

            She leaned over, her simple blue tank top shifting just enough that Klaus had to remind himself to keep breathing, and she whispered conspiratorially, “I suspect if Kol heard that, he’d inquire if there was a _personal_ turn-down service I could offer you.”

            He could feel a flush creeping up his neck and marveled at the way Kol could embarrass him without even being present. Not to mention the imagery her words had conjured. He hastily said, “Yes, well, I try to pay no mind to Kol. I sometimes suspect he’s been nosing through my meds to produce that level of charm.”

            Her musical giggle tugged at Klaus’ heart. He studied the gentle curve of her neck as blonde tendrils escaped from the careless knot at the back of her head. His fingers twitched as he imagined what it would be like to touch her ivory skin, to brush along those elegant lines of her until she trembled. He was surprised by his reaction to Caroline; ever since his diagnosis, he’d been caught up in the panic and the anger of constantly fighting to live, and while he still appreciated beauty, it had been a long time since it truly had touched him. “Would you join me for breakfast, love,” he ventured, hating how his tone was so hesitant and unsure.

            She looked behind them, craning her neck to observe the vacant entryway to the back porch and shrugged her shoulders to say, “Sure — after all, it seems you’ve lost your breakfast companion.” Blue eyes twinkling, she added, “It doesn’t appear that your brother can read the room and know when to give up. I may have to go rescue him before too long though so that Bonnie doesn’t peck out his eyes in irritation.”

            Klaus chuckled, slathering on more butter than was strictly necessary onto another of the unappetizingly healthy bagels. “Confidence has never been a problem for Kol.”

            “Or for you, if that devilish smirk of yours is anything to go by,” Caroline quipped, biting into a shiny green apple as she made herself more comfortable across from him.

            He felt his cheeks grow warm at her observation, and before he could control his foolish tongue, he blurted out, “Maybe once, before everything became...this.” He inwardly cringed, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable flash of pity he’d see in her eyes and the clumsy way she’d trip over words meant to comfort but instead only served to whittle away at whatever self-respect he had left.

            However, Caroline surprised him once again, taking another large bite of her apple and chewing thoughtfully without commenting. Her gaze, however, seemed to deepen, as though her fascination with him was growing. A crack of thunder startled him, and he watched in awe as a bolt of blinding white lightning split the sky. Another quickly followed, this time grazing a space on the clover-filled lawn as though giving it an electric kiss.

            Not fully understanding this newfound impulse to blurt out his random thoughts to her, he said, “I wish I could stand there, in that space.”

            “Really? Because contrary to the quaint expression, lightning often strikes the same place twice,” Caroline commented, watching him with an unreadable expression.

            Klaus ran his thumb over the tops of his knuckles, watching the storm continue to light up the gray sky. “You mistake me, sweetheart — I believe I would welcome it. It would be nice to feel something again.”

            She clinked the rims of their glasses together, murmuring in a thoughtful tone, “What a strange and marvelous path you seem to be on, Klaus Mikaelson.” Taking a sip of her orange juice, she added knowledgably, “Lightning is caused by an imbalance in nature — between the sky and the ground or among the clouds themselves. Balance is so crucial that without it, nature will roast you alive with lightning bolts five times hotter than the sun’s surface.”

            “You’re oddly informed about thunderstorms,” he said with a raised brow, still trying to piece together her enigmatic words about his ‘path’.

            She shrugged nonchalantly, “Storms occur fairly regularly out here, so it’s best to be prepared.” Standing up suddenly, she rolled her shoulders back, a strange popping noise emitting from them as she explained, “I should get going. The storm will blow over soon and apparently, no amount of wishful thinking on my part is going to clean out our gutters.”

            Frowning, he recalled the multiple stories of the resort and asked, “That’s a rather steep order of business — I hope you’ll take care while dangling from the roof, sweetheart.”

            She tucked a few blonde tendrils behind her ear, a curiously knowing smile on her lovely face as she told him, “It’s fine — heights have never really been a problem for me.”


	2. I Want to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the wonderful kudos you’ve sent me! This story means a lot to me; as some of you know, a friend of mine is going through a similar battle and it’s been heartbreaking to watch — writing is a way for me to work through my feelings about it and I can’t tell you how much your thoughtful words and encouragement have meant!
> 
> I’ve also gotten some fun guesses about what’s really going on in this story and I will say that Caroline is not an angel...but you’re somewhat on the right track!

           The next day, Klaus awoke to a distant rumbling of thunder that seemed to match the throbbing at his temples. He quickly downed his prescriptions, taking large gulps of water from the glass Kol had thoughtfully placed near his bedside. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a shadow moving outside his window, and he stubbornly ignored the waves of pain as he leaned against the cool glass for a better look. He blinked, not understanding the enormous shadows that seemed to lazily sweep over the gently rolling hills of the grounds. Glancing up at the sky, he tried to pinpoint what could possibly cast such shadows — perhaps a low-flying plane — but the air was choked with thick clouds. Muttering under his breath, he realized that he was likely just seeing things — an occasional occurrence between his deteriorating condition and the high-dose pain meds.

            He briefly thought of waking Kol, but he didn’t want to burden his brother with whatever fanciful delusions his addled brain had concocted. Kol already had selflessly put his life on hold to keep him company here, and Klaus knew that while his brother showed the world a cheeky, carefree visage, he had noticed the toll this wretched disease had taken on him as well. The snoring coming from his brother’s room indicated that he was getting some much-needed rest, and he had no interest in disrupting that for something so trivial. With a groan, he slumped back into the comforting warmth of his bed, squeezing his eyes shut to distract himself from the overwhelming throbbing of his head.

            When he awoke again, Kol took one look at him, no doubt registering the dark circles under his eyes, and insisted that he be brought breakfast in bed. He even argued on the phone with someone named Katherine, telling her ‘none of that bird food they’d been feeding them and that today they demanded a proper fry-up’. Klaus listened in amusement to the spirited woman argue with his brother that ‘beans were for barbecues, not breakfast.’

            Afterward, Kol seemed anxious to find Bonnie once more, no doubt to continue pestering her until she gave in, so Klaus took a short walk along the edge of the lake by himself. It had stormed again that morning, but now the sun’s rays illuminated the water in a kaleidoscope of blues and greens, swirling together to create a stunning effect. A soft whirring sound caught his attention and he looked behind him to find Caroline stopping a golf cart a few feet away. She stood up with a smile, leaning over the roof to command him, “Get in!”

            He frowned slightly as a thought struck him. “Did you just fetch that thing because you don’t think I can walk very far?” He did his best to push back his anger at being perceived as weak and helpless, but already he could feel the tips of his ears heating.

            She raised an eyebrow, huffing in annoyance as she said, “I spent most of yesterday climbing up and down ladders to clean out gutters, so I doubt _I_ could walk very far today. Not everything is about you, Klaus. Also, are you seriously turning down the chance to ride around with a pretty girl?”

            He shook his head, not caring about the undoubtedly foolish grin that he likely was wearing as he carefully climbed in next to her. She turned the cart down a well-worn nature trail, the rows of tall pine trees spicing the air with their warm fragrance. “Aww, how cute — there’s a whole family of rabbits down the way there,” she said suddenly, pointing vaguely in the distance.

            Klaus squinted in the direction she pointed, unable to see anything other than a grassy field. “Down where? I can’t see anything other than forest for miles, sweetheart.”

            “Oh,” she said, a note of embarrassment creeping in that he didn’t understand. “I just have really good eyesight,” she said hurriedly, driving the cart over a quaint rock bridge.

            Unsure of what caused the awkward lull in their conversation, he changed the subject to ask, “How long have you been running this resort, love?”

            “Awhile,” she answered, turning the small wheel as she guided the golf cart around a row of oblong rocks, half-buried in the earth. “The resort was established several decades ago by a traveler — that’s how it got its name. This place is meant as a sanctuary for those who are lost; to help them choose a path.”

            Klaus couldn’t help the derisive snort that escaped as he mulled over her words. _Choosing a path. Right. Like anything in this world is a bloody choice_. He felt a flash of anger as he thought back to the first time his oncologist told him that the disease often occurred in perfectly healthy, active people and that there was no way to predict who it would strike. _Luck of the draw_.

            Her voice sounded amused as she noted his reaction. “You don’t believe your path is your own?”

            He thought of the constant onslaught of headaches, his frequent memory problems, nausea and chronic fatigue and was incredulous that this woman could suggest he had any semblance of control over his predicament. “Fairly certain grade IV tumors beat misguided optimism every time,” he responded with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

            “Bullshit. You are a walking, talking pharmacy, Klaus. Whatever meds you’re on could bring down a herd of elephants. Don’t tell me your path isn’t your own when you know damn well that you could end it all if you wanted.” Blue eyes blazing, her voice was harsh and demanding as she continued, “But you don’t. Instead, you _choose_ to endure your pain every day. You’re fighting for every inch of life you have. You’re _earning_ that life because you understand its _worth_.”

            Klaus was taken aback by her words, having never considered the alternative. “Perhaps you’re right,” he acknowledged, “But it would still be nice to find a different path than the one I’ve been forced to take.”

            Caroline scoffed, bringing the cart to a halt beside a clearing with an exquisitely carved totem pole in the center. “You’re not the type of man to be forced into anything, Klaus.” She hopped out of the cart, reaching in the small space behind their seat to pull out a large open toolbox filled with multiple cans of paint. She started walking toward the totem pole without glancing back to see if he was following her.

            Curious, Klaus carefully unfolded his lean frame from the golf cart and took measured steps toward a wide tree stump where he sat, watching her carefully inspect the enormous carved work before them. At one point, she bowed her head respectfully, whispering words he couldn’t hear over the wind. She finally glanced over at him and explained, “We’ve been needing a handyman for a while, but in the meantime, we’ve been taking care of the maintenance around here ourselves.” She gestured with a paintbrush toward the faded and chipped surface and said, “Today, I’m repainting our totem pole and you’re supervising.”

            He felt a wave of gratitude wash over him as he recognized she was trying to include him in things, to make him feel like he was a part of the world. He let out a sad chuckle as he confessed, “If I had my strength, I would repaint it for you, love.” _The things I would show you if I had my strength_. He blushed a bit at the salacious thought that occurred to him, clenching his fists in frustration when he realized nothing would ever come of it.     

            As though sensing he needed a distraction, Caroline looked up from outlining the curved horns of a fierce-looking serpent that sat coiled at the bottom of the totem pole and asked him, “Is it just you and Kol, then? What about your parents?”

            “We have two sisters and two other brothers, but after my diagnosis, Kol was the only one that didn’t treat me like I was already dead,” Klaus offered, studying the enormous talons that seemed to be attacking the monstrous serpent. “Our parents were married for decades before our father passed away, but it wasn’t a particularly happy marriage. Somewhere along the way, I discovered that I was the product of an affair my mother had.”

            Caroline rose to her knees, running a brush dipped in a bold red along the strong lines of what appeared to be a grizzly bear. Her tone was thoughtful as she asked, “Did you ever meet your biological father?”

            He put a hand to his chest, as though soothing a deep ache. “No. My mother only ever told me that he was ‘one who couldn’t stay.’ I assume it was because she refused to leave her husband, but she never offered me any other explanation.”

            They were silent after that, Klaus content to admire the way Caroline carefully selected colors for each animal, offering his advice whenever she asked. Obviously great care had gone into the carvings, and his artist’s eye swept over the intricate designs with appreciation. He inwardly sighed as he registered the subtle signs that he had overexerted himself — from the way his head began to throb to the deep-rooted fatigue that seemed to grind his bones into dust. He clenched his jaw, bitterly trying to hold onto this memory spent with Caroline in the sunlight. _I want to stay just a little longer. I want to stay_. He kept repeating that mantra until it became tangled nonsense in his mind. _I want to stay. I want to stay. I want to stay._

            Oblivious to his inner turmoil, Caroline stretched her back, craning her neck to study the top of the pole where an enormous bird had been carved, its impressive wings pointing toward the sky. “I think that’s enough for today. I’ll bring out a ladder next time to get the rest.” Her blue eyes swept over him, a small crease appearing in her forehead as she took in his pale visage and the slight tremor of his hands. “You need to eat and then rest for a bit,” she pronounced, quickly packing up the paint cans and helping him climb back into the golf cart.

            Klaus wanted to argue, but he could feel his symptoms worsening, and he had no choice but to give in. He leaned against her gratefully, the warmth of her skin reminding him of how pleasant the midday sun had felt on his face while he watched her work. He cursed the way his body shook as they drove back to the resort, despising how weak he felt as she kept glancing at him with concern.

            When they returned, she let him lean on her as they made their way to a small library nestled between the lobby and what appeared to be staff offices. Even in his weakened state, he could appreciate the marvelous view of the sparkling lake and the clover-filled valley. After she got him settled near a picture window, she went to fetch him some food, the small furrow of worry still embedded between her eyebrows.  He shivered slightly against the soft blue suede of the chaise lounge, managing to tug at a small ivory blanket nearby until it partially covered him.

            The loud bang of a door being thrown open caused him to jump slightly, and he glanced at the sliver of hallway that was visible from his vantage point, taken by surprise when he watched Kol storm past with Bonnie flying after him.

            “Kol! Please wait — you know I didn’t mean it like that,” she hissed, grabbing at his elbow in her haste to get him to stop walking away from her.

            Kol whirled around, his face a furious mask that Klaus hadn’t thought his brother was capable of. He shouted angrily, “Yes, you bloody well did! I told you why I really came here and you said that Nik may not be worthy!” He clenched his fists, a look of pure disgust washing over him as he said venomously, “You don’t know him. Nik is the bravest man I know and I watch him fight for his life every day, so don’t you fucking tell me he’s not worthy! _You_ don’t get to decide that.”

            Klaus was utterly confused by what he overheard. What was this nonsense about being ‘worthy’? He struggled to sit up while still trying to sort out their bizarre argument. He watched Bonnie set her jaw, her body rigid as she responded in a low growl, “Actually, we _do_ get to decide, Kol. You wouldn’t have brought Klaus here otherwise.”

            Her eyes unexpectedly softened as she sighed resignedly, “And about what I said before — I just meant that it’s not something to take lightly. Even if it’s decided, it may not even work or it could go badly if it’s not his path.” She rubbed her forehead tiredly, adding, “I’ll talk to Caroline, but I can’t make any promises.” 

            _What the bloody hell was going on around here?_ Klaus winced as another sharp pain stabbed at his temples, making his eyes water slightly. Clearing his throat, he decided to make his presence known to the couple outside. “Would someone kindly tell me _what_ exactly is being decided? Since this odd exchange seems to be about _me_ , I think _I_ should be an active participant in the bloody debate, don’t you agree?”

 


	3. Myth Made Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support of my story; it keeps me motivated! We’ve reached the final chapter in this story, and I hope you’ll enjoy the way things unfold.

 

            Kol and Bonnie slowly turned to look at Klaus, wearing twin expressions of guilt. A peculiar look Klaus couldn’t read passed between them before they pushed the door to the library open all the way to join him. Clearly noticing Klaus’ deteriorating condition, Kol dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out one of his daily prescriptions that he kept with him for emergencies. He quickly handed the correct dosage to his brother while Bonnie fetched him a glass of water. Klaus gratefully swallowed the pill, for once not minding the dry, bitter taste that followed.

            “Nik,” Kol began, his tone uncharacteristically nervous as he shoved his hands back into his jean pockets as he rocked slightly on his feet. “What you heard...it’s not like it sounded, mate. I was just trying to fix everything for you; to give you your best chance.”

            Klaus replied gently, “Brother, I thought you’d accepted this. That you understood that there’s nothing left for me to try.”

            The girl shot his brother a look, her head tilted almost in triumph as though Klaus had somehow made her point for her. Kol glared at her before responding with, “That’s what I thought too! But then I started researching...um... _alternative_ medicinal options, and I kind of stumbled onto this dodgy-looking website that contained all this folklore.” His boyish face lit up as he excitedly told him, “At first, I thought it was absolutely bonkers, but then I dug in a bit and you can’t deny the legends about this place, mate. So, I figured we had nothing to lose and I convinced you to let me bring you here. And then, it turns out I was right — the stories about this place are true,” he concluded happily.

            Klaus squinted at the pair, trying to follow Kol’s disjointed rambling. “What are you on about, Kol? Alternative medicine nonsense? And what do legends have to do with it?”

            Bonnie hesitantly opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by an impatient voice. “The legends say that sometimes the people who come to The Traveler’s Path are healed of their terminal illnesses,” Caroline explained as she confidently made her way to Klaus’ side with a neatly trimmed half-sandwich and a pitcher of water. She refilled his glass, setting the pitcher on a small table that resembled a polished tree stump.

            “Healed how,” he asked suspiciously, his hands instinctively clenching the blanket at his chest.

            “They’re thunderbirds,” Kol giddily burst out, as though he couldn’t contain the secret a moment longer.

            Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose, irritated as she admonished him, “Kol! We agreed we’d _ease_ him into it. That had all the _ease_ of a jackhammer!”

            “Well, if you’re fond of jackhammers, little bird, perhaps I could interest you in —” Kol’s over-the-top innuendo was cut off harshly by Caroline’s authoritative tone.

            “Enough, Kol!” She turned to study Klaus, her voice deceptively soothing as she explained, “Klaus, I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but now that you have, it’s important you understand. We are myth made flesh. Creatures of legend whispered among Native American tribes for generations.” As though sensing his unease, she smiled her sweet, familiar smile that he often conjured when he closed his eyes. “Thunderbirds have the power to give life or take it away. We can summon the elements to nourish or destroy with wind or water.”

            Klaus rubbed the top of his head tiredly, the pain finally dulling as his powerful prescription started to travel through his system. His fingertips brushed the barely-there wisps of dirty blonde curls and seemed to anchor him in this moment of absurdity, allowing him to ask wryly, “So where does the _thunder_ part come in then, sweetheart? Or did you just add that bit because _windbird_ implied uncontrollable flatulence?”

            His brother snorted, dispelling some of the tension in the room, and even Bonnie visibly relaxed beside Kol as she answered, “Thunder is a created when we flap our wings, setting off a chain reaction of lightning and storms, which is why our valley experiences brief storms once a day whenever we take to the sky.”

            As though sensing his skepticism, Caroline added helpfully, “You have no idea how good it feels to stretch out those wings after they’ve been cooped up. It’s very freeing.”

            He slowly nodded, trying to decide how best to gracefully exit this completely mad predicament his foolish brother had landed both of them in. Perhaps with a good night’s sleep, he’d be strong enough for them to check out in the morning and leave these nutters safely behind?

            Caroline grabbed his hand with surprising strength, her thumb caressing his pulse point as her melodic voice washed over him, “This is real, Klaus. We embody Shakespeare’s assertion that ‘There are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.’” Before he could protest this ludicrous notion, a vision startled him as it seared through his mind, and suddenly he felt as though he was soaring high over landscapes of unimaginable beauty, the weight of his gigantic wings a comfort as long, soft feathers gently caressed his back. Before he could hit his stride and float along the warm wind currents as his body ached to do, he was snapped back into reality by the insistent swipe of Caroline’s thumb across his pulse point once more.

            “What the bloody hell was that,” he croaked, his voice gasping for air in the small library.

            “I told you,” Caroline sighed reluctantly, her blue eyes blazing, “‘There are more things in heaven and earth...”

            Before she could finish, Klaus watched in awe as the familiar blue of her gaze shifted to an impossible silver, and he absurdly was reminded of the color of lightning as it strikes — one that suddenly was reflected in Bonnie’s stare as well. Black spots began to dance before his eyes and just before he lost consciousness, he thought he heard Kol’s fearful gasp.

* * *

 

            Klaus awoke in his bed in the late afternoon, quickly sitting up as he recalled the bizarre hallucinations he experienced that were clearly brought on by his pain medication. It wasn’t the first hallucination he’d had at the resort, he mused, recalling how early that morning he thought he’d seen shadows the size of planes circling the ground and flying in intricate, dizzying patterns nothing that size could ever achieve. It was a curious hallucination that he couldn’t pinpoint its cause, or why it bled into his interactions with Caroline and Bonnie. They had been nothing but exceedingly kind to him and his brother during their stay, and he had no cause to subconsciously view them as a threat.

            A light knock at the door to their enormous suite sounded, and he eased himself out of bed carefully to go answer it. An attractive brunette with a knowing grin walked in pushing a small cart carrying a platter of healthy-looking wraps and some sort of berry smoothie. “Thought we’d trying feeding you again,” she said airily, stopping the cart in front of him. “And this time, try to actually eat something, huh? I’m in the middle of replacing a carburetor and was hoping to finish up today.” She jangled a set of keys in her hand, toying with a keychain sporting an oddly-shaped silver emblem.

            Klaus shook his head, fuzzily thinking that the symbol looked familiar. “What do you drive,” he asked, reaching for one of the halves of what appeared to be a turkey and Swiss wrap.

            “It’s a ’57 Thunderbird,” she cheekily replied with a wink.

            “Katherine,” a stern voice said, followed by Caroline stepping across the threshold of the entryway. “Out,” she commanded, pointing to the door.

            The brunette shrugged, pouting slightly as she murmured, “You’re no fun,” before exiting the room.

            Klaus’ mind was whirling from the unexpected visit. _What were the odds that the term his hallucination conjured would be the same as the model of that woman’s car?_ Caroline’s face seemed pained as she jerked her chin toward the vacant doorway and said, “Sorry about that. Katherine is a bit much sometimes. She likes to poke at people to get a reaction.” She carried the tray of food over to the rustic-looking table seemingly fashioned out of the same reddish-brown cedar as the resort walls. She glanced over her shoulder at him, that same furrow appearing in her forehead as she asked worriedly, “How are you feeling after...everything? Do you remember what happened?”

            He took a bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully as he tried to make sense of his chaotic thoughts. “Well, I remember that earlier today, I watched you repaint a totem pole out in the woods. When I started feeling unwell, you brought me back to the resort and I think I overheard my brother arguing with Bonnie.” He shook his head, adding awkwardly, “And then I must have passed out,” he concluded, not wanting to embarrass himself by mentioning the absolutely mad visions his addled brain concocted.

            Caroline sighed, as though disappointed in his answer. Tucking a few blonde curls behind one ear, she asked hesitantly, “So you don’t recall our discussion about thunderbirds?”

            He looked up sharply, setting down his half-eaten sandwich on the tray as he said in a strangled voice, “Bloody hell, how much of that nonsense was _real_?”

            “All of it,” she replied, blinking slowly as her blue eyes changed to a startling silver. As though she could hear his rapid heartbeat, she held out her palms in a placating manner, telling him, “I don’t mean you any harm. I just want you to understand. Can you keep it together long enough for me to show you something?”

            Still marveling at the surprising beauty of her silver eyes, he nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. He watched in confusion as she threw open the doors to the deck, stepping into the sun’s afternoon rays. Turning her back to him, she unexpectedly pulled off her simple lilac halter, carelessly tossing it behind her on the rough planks of the deck.

            He swallowed harshly, trying to process the fact that this stunning creature was now standing on his deck in nothing but cutoffs encasing her incredible long legs. His eyes appreciatively roamed the smooth lines of her ivory skin, noting the unusual sets of tattoos on her shoulder blades, recalling that she said they were pictograms symbolizing lightning.

            He let out a startled gasp as he saw long feathers smoothly emerge from the tattoos, shading from cream to a warm caramel with rust-colored bands at the edges. They spread out across the balcony, fluttering in the gentle breeze, and he couldn’t seem to reconcile what he was seeing with what he could understand. A beautiful woman was standing topless before him... _with wings_. The wingspan was so enormous, the tips actually trailed off the sides of the deck.

            He opened his mouth, unsure of what he was about to say, but before he could utter a word, Caroline gracefully leapt from his balcony, her wings stretched to the sky as she arched her back and began gliding upon the warm currents, making lazy circles in the sky. He walked out onto the deck, his gray eyes following her every movement as he watched her soar higher and higher. As she flew directly overhead, her shadow engulfed everything around him and he emitted an odd choking sound as he realized that the immense shadows he witnessed that morning must have been Caroline and her friends.

            Awestruck, he witnessed the seemingly effortless way her great wings flapped together, granting her dizzying height that made it appear as though she could touch the stars if she was so inclined. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder caught his attention, and a rainstorm appeared out of nowhere, bringing with it several beautiful but deadly bolts of lightning. He moved back inside, continuing to watch her through the open doors as she circled back around, floating to the deck once more. She perched on the wooden railing, allowing her wings to drape behind her back. Pushing back some of the damp blonde curls from her forehead, she told him somewhat sheepishly, “Sorry about that. Storms are a downside to these things,” pointing a thumb behind her to indicate her soaked feathers.

            Klaus tugged at the thick collar of his navy robe, making an extraordinary effort not to gape at her incredible, impossible wings, but also to avoid staring too long at her glorious, creamy breasts unabashedly on display. “So...you could come...inside I mean, if you want,” he offered awkwardly, unable to stop his gaze from frequently landing on the delicate pink of her nipples.    

            Amused, the edges of her lips quirked up, and she told him, “The rain will stop soon now that my wings are dormant. They’ll need to dry out a bit before I tuck them away.” Raising an eyebrow, she added, “I can wrap a towel across my breasts if you’re uncomfortable.”

            “No!” He quickly squeezed his eyes shut, not intending to be so loud. “I just mean...you look comfortable and I’m not uncomfortable with how you...look.”

            She let out a delighted giggle, a musical sound that seemed to warm him from the toes up, and confessed, “I like the way you look too, Klaus.”

            He felt his heart pound, excitement flooding his body in a way he hadn’t felt in ages. However, his body began to tremble where he stood, a terrible reminder that he wasn’t the man he used to be and pursuing any sort of physical relationship with Caroline was out of the question. He noted bitterly that he barely had the strength to pull over one of the wooden dining chairs to sit in. To distract himself from his disappointment, he asked, “Would you tell me more about thunderbirds, sweetheart?”

            Caroline lifted her face to the rain, closing her silver eyes as a peaceful calm seemed to come over her. “We’re known as good spirits and protectors of humans.” She lazily stretched, her wings curving around her body as she favored him with a cheeky grin, “Also, we have some other noteworthy features.”

            He chuckled, telling her, “I must admit, I kept thinking you would completely transform into a bird with a curved beak and sharp, ferocious claws, love.”

            She cleared her throat awkwardly, curling her small hands into fists at her sides. “Yeah, um...actually, we _do_ have talons, but I thought it might be a bit much at the moment.”    

            He nodded wisely, doing his best not to stare at her fingers and imagine them as elongated, deadly blades. “Considerate. But unnecessary, love. After all, it’s not like you’re a terrifying parakeet — now _those_ are the birds you have to watch out for.” At her obvious confusion, his dimples flashed as he explained, “Growing up, my Aunt Dahlia had this bloody parakeet, a cantankerous little tosser, who used to try to eat the freckles off of my hands.”

            “Noted — your turnoffs include freckle-chewers,” she laughed, shaking the raindrops from her wings as the sun peaked out from the clouds. They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying a familiar companionship that had no need for words.

            He cast furtive glances at her, appreciating the graceful curves of her body and wanting nothing more than to bask in the presence of this extraordinary creature he’d never imagined could exist. He recalled her curious words in the library downstairs and couldn’t help but ask, “Why are some of the people who stay here healed while others aren’t?”

            Caroline seemed to stiffen at his question, and then appeared to take her time answering as her feather slowly retracted underneath her shoulder blades. She bent to where her lilac halter had been balled up in a corner of the deck and tugged it back on, while Klaus tried to fix his expression into one of indifference rather than the silly disappointment he felt. She regarded him with her familiar blue gaze as she said, “It’s true that we have the power to give life; however, just because a human says they want to be healed doesn’t mean it’s actually what they want. While a body’s instinct is to accept healing, the mind already may have accepted death.”

            Her gaze bored into him, as though she could uncover all of his secrets with a simple glance. “Everyone who comes here must choose their own path. If they choose to live, we can make them into one of us. However, if their subconscious believes it’s ready to move on, then their body will reject our gift and they will pass away.”

            Klaus frowned as he considered her extraordinary words. “So, there’s the possibility that even if I say I want you to turn me into one of your kind, I could still die because my subconscious won’t accept it? Isn’t there a way to be sure?”

            “Well, the ritual healing almost certainly would work if you were a halfling born into this.” At his confusion, she added helpfully, “It’s when one of your parents was a thunderbird. I don’t suppose that’s the case with you?”

            He shook his head, a sad chuckle escaping him. “No, I think I’d be aware if there was such a lofty pedigree running through my veins, love.”

            She nodded, standing as they heard the door to the suite open and Kol walked in. “You have a decision before you, Klaus. I’ll take my leave so that you and your brother can talk.”

            As she exited their suite, Kol gave his brother two thumbs up while comically wiggling his eyebrows. “Nicely done, Nik — Bonnie is still being exceedingly stubborn in succumbing to my charms.”

            “It wasn’t like that, Kol,” Klaus protested with a sigh. He shut the doors to the deck and turned to face his brother. “Well, I mean she was topless for a bit, but that was just to show me her wings...I think,” he added as an afterthought.

            Kol let out a derisive snort as he clapped his brother on the back. “Oh sure, the old ‘I have to take my top off to convince you I’m a supernatural creature.’ Sure, Nik. Dress it up however you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that Big Bird wants to have her wicked way with you.”

            The brothers burst out laughing at that, and Klaus realized his heart felt lighter, just being around his mischievous brother. He couldn’t stop the silly grin that appeared as he recalled the time they were at a pub and Kol suddenly appeared sporting a swollen eye that was rapidly turning purple. At Klaus’ questioning brow, Kol had grumbled, “I seem to have mistaken sexual tension for just regular tension.”

            That had always been the way with them — even as children, Kol had been the prankster, the one who would get his brothers in trouble but just as quickly would jump into the fray to be a part of the glorious aftermath. When they were teenagers, Kol somehow managed to track down a video of one of their teachers drunkenly singing Barry Manilow karaoke and convinced Klaus to program it to play on a continuous loop on all of the classroom TVs.

            In the hilarious aftermath of the stodgy teacher hotly insisting it was his twin, Kol gleefully published his family tree (which was devoid of any siblings) on the first page of the yearbook. They both received detention for the rest of the semester, but Kol was incorrigible and talked him into nicking most of the faculty’s phones so that they could change the ringtones to play Manilow’s greatest hits. Then, during an assembly, they kept randomly calling the numbers, much to the amusement of the entire school. He shook his head at the fond memories, knowing how fortunate he was to have a lifetime of madcap stories just like those and that it was all thanks to his mischievous brother. With a pang, he realized how much he would miss Kol. _But what if he didn’t have to? What if he chose to accept Caroline’s healing ritual?_

Kol must have sensed the change in Klaus’ demeanor, because he spoke in a hushed tone, “Caroline told you about the choice you need to make.”

            “Yes, she told me there was a chance I could become like her and her friends.” He frowned, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “But there’s also the possibility that it won’t work and I could die,” he finished bluntly.

            Kol twitched as though he had been slapped. “You can’t think like that, Nik. It’s a chance; one you didn’t have before.”

            Klaus knew he was right. He felt a cold sliver of fear creep up his spine at the thought of the ritual going badly, but he realized he was more afraid of spending his remaining months in agony as he faded away. _It was no way to live_. “I suppose there’s not much difference to me if the ritual fails,” he told Kol with a careless shrug and a wry grin, “What the hell, mate. Let’s go turn me into Big Bird.”

* * *

 

            “Bloody hell, you’re giving me mixed signals here, little bird,” Kol grumbled as Bonnie smacked him on the arm once more for staring at her exposed breasts.

            Klaus privately agreed with his lecherous brother that the three women were making it difficult to concentrate on anything else other than the fact that they were topless, and he kept reminding himself to look at Caroline’s lovely _face_ and not allow his gaze to dip much lower. They had gathered at the clearing where the totem pole stood, the tangy scent of the pine trees surrounding them as the women created a type of medicine wheel out of smooth gray river rocks. They carefully measured the sections of the circle to ensure that each slice was of equal distance from the center where the totem pole stood. He had watched in fascination as they placed different objects in each segment, from a white-blossomed plant that Caroline explained was yarrow, to braided ropes of sweetgrass and oblong bundles of sage.

            Like Bonnie and Katherine, Caroline had painted her face and bare torso with the colors blue, red, yellow, white, and black, which Caroline told him represented the sky, sun, lightning, day and night. Their massive wings were on display, and as Caroline leaned over him to anoint his forehead with water from a spring and a thin stripe of river clay, he couldn’t help but think that she looked almost angelic. Her blonde curls fanned out around her like a halo, and he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing her.

            It was something he had thought about, off and on, during his time at the resort, but his illness had always held him back. He had been so accustomed to pushing people away for fear of them getting too close that he didn’t know how to properly form attachments. Then, once he had discovered the truth about Caroline, he had been intimidated by what she was and couldn’t see a place for himself in her world. However, this ritual could change _everything_. His heart thudded in his chest as a wary voice in his head coldly reminded him that the ritual also could kill him. He tried not to shiver at the thought, but as he lay on a thin blanket underneath the totem pole, he couldn’t help but tremble slightly.

            As though sensing his distress, Caroline squeezed his hand and lightly asked him, “So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

            Klaus smiled weakly and replied, “Why? Do you have more handyman chores, love?”

            Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she answered, “We’ll have to see what the day brings.” As she studied him, the blue in her eyes flickered to startling silver and she confessed, “I’ve been wondering what this would feel like,” and surprised him by leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips.

            Klaus responded eagerly, chasing her lips with his own, trying to wordlessly convey his emotions, all the while knowing that this might be the last time he had the chance. As she reluctantly pulled away, he told her brokenly, “Whatever happens, it was worth it to have had the chance to know you, sweetheart.”

            She nodded, not bothering to wipe away the stray tear that had started to trickle down her cheek. She whispered, “Remember your path is your own, Klaus.” She stood, signaling the others at the edge of the ritual circle to start the ceremony.

            As Klaus stared up at the impressive carvings on the totem pole, he couldn’t help but think that the lines seemed to be moving, as though the animals were coming to life. A pain suddenly shot down his spine and he went rigid, realizing that he wasn’t imagining things as he heard the impossible roar of a grizzly bear, the sinister rattle of a snake and a cacophony of other noises the exquisitely carved beasts were making as the ritual seemed to infuse them with life.

            He tried to block out the noises and focus on the path before him—his body wanted to be healed; it craved to be made whole once more, but there were lingering doubts that his mind wouldn’t cooperate. _That it instead would want him to move on_. His last conscious thought was that he would like to see Caroline’s blue eyes shine silver once more before he slipped into the darkness.

            Seeing his brother pass out, Kol let out a hoarse shout, but the women pressed on with the ritual, preventing him from breaking the sacred circle. Summoned by the call of such powerful magic, dark clouds rolled in, blocking the sunlight. Bonnie and Katherine chanted with one clear voice, their strength flowing over the medicine wheel and infusing the objects in each section with light. A powerful force swept through the clearing, ruffling their wings as it caressed their bare skin. Caroline knelt beside Klaus, opening the buttons on his plain gray shirt to finish the sacred markings but gasped as she noticed a tiny silver feather dangling from a black cord around his neck. She looked at Kol sharply and said, “That’s mine. How does your brother have my necklace?”

            “Our mother gave it to him a long time ago. She said it belonged to his father,” Kol explained, confusion marring his boyish features as Bonnie and Katherine began chattering excitedly beside him.

            Caroline’s voice became urgent as she asked, “Was his name Ansel?” At his bewildered nod, she smiled gently and explained, “Ansel was the traveler who helped to create this sanctuary for us. In gratitude, we made him into one of us. This makes Klaus a halfling.” She nodded reassuringly at Kol as she promised, “Your brother will be fine.” She finished painting the sacred symbols and felt a comforting energy pulse outward from the totem pole.

            Klaus let out a hoarse shout that startled the group, and as he opened his eyes, the familiar steel gray had been replaced with shining silver.

* * *

 

            Someone should have warned him that these bloody wings were ridiculously heavy. He hadn’t quite gotten the hang out of compensating for the extra weight and had managed to fall off of the resort’s roof twice now, much to the delight of Caroline, who would gracefully float to the ground and land beside him with a cheeky grin. Grumbling, he rose to his feet and managed to make it back to the roof with only a few flaps of his wings. Caroline settled beside him once more on the ledge, playfully elbowing him as they surveyed the rolling green hills below.

            Their wings caused a small rain storm and Klaus tilted his face up to the sky to catch the cool droplets, marveling at how everything old felt new again. He hadn’t had the opportunity to fully grasp what had happened to him since his transition, but he knew that the sickness that had ravaged his body was gone now, and he felt reborn. There was power flowing through his veins and he was excited to explore what that meant for him with Caroline at his side. He leaned over to kiss her with a passion he hadn’t felt comfortable conveying before, and he couldn’t help but think that it felt like the promise of many more.

            When Caroline pulled away, she asked, “So where do you think your path will take you now?”

            Klaus smirked, kissing the tip of her nose as he replied, “Well, love, I always thought I’d make a good handyman.”   


End file.
